


Heart to Heart

by christinawithav



Category: The Last Ship (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hours after the events in Baltimore Tom and Rachel talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart to Heart

Disclaimer The Last Ship belongs to TNT

Contains spoilers

AN: Watched the premiere and holy cow it was AMAZING! Wished it was Tom who had rescued Rachel and they had more than one scene together.

My muse finally decided it wanted to play nice and let me write something. Unbeated so I'm sorry for all errors

Rachel entered her lab and stopped as she saw the mess, papers were strewn everywhere, and obviously Granderson's thugs had been determined to go through everything.

She had returned to the Nathan James a few hours ago after the crew had finally regained the ship back, Granderson's men were currently in the brig until Captain Chandler decided what to do with them.

The last forty eight hours had been draining, they had all arrived full of hope ready to distribute the cure for the most deadly virus in history and one psychopathic woman had nearly destroyed everything.

Rachel sat down and her mind immediately returned the image of the woman and her son, there had been only one dose left and the mother insisted her son have it.

Then Rachel, along with one of Granderson's doctors, who had been sent out to watch her closely had taken them both to a nearby hospital.

The poor kid now faced a bleak, uncertain future, cured of the virus but without a mother.

Then her thoughts went to Quincy and the dam broke, everything rushed into her mind at once and broke down sobbing.

He was dead, shot by one of Granderson's men; he had died to prevent them from getting their hands on the primordial strain and making the cure on their own.

He had died a hero and she wished they had had more time to repair they're fractured friendship. She had met with Kelly and Ava and the three had embraced shedding tears, not just for Quincy but for the whole day.

She then thought of Captain Chandler, on their way back to the ship she'd seen an older man and two children onboard the boat taking them home but we're unable to talk due to all that was going on.

Rachel stood up; she currently didn't have the desire, or the emotional nor physical energy to clean up the lab.

She made sure the primordial sample was once again secure in its containment area before leaving and locking the door behind her.

She soon arrived at the Captain's quarters and knocked, after a minute the door opened and an older man stood there.

"Yes?" He asked curiously.

"Hello I'm Doctor Rachel Scott..."

Recognition came to his face and he stepped aside, gesturing for her to come inside.

"My son told me about you, how you're the one who created the cure." He held out his hand. "Jed Chandler."

She could definitely see the resemblance between the two men, "Glad to meet you," She replied, "I hope I'm not intruding."

"Not at all I was headed to the mess hall, but first thank you for all you've done we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Rachel felt herself blush, "You're most welcome"

"Tom?" He called out, "You have a visitor."

Captain Chandler emerged, "I'm really quite..." He trailed off when he saw Rachel.

"I can come back some other time." She told him.

"No it's all right." Chandler looked at his father, who got the hint and went out the door, shutting it behind him.

She looked closely at the Captain his blue eyes held a haunted look and his mouth was pinched.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She whispered.

He nodded; "Thank you it's Sam and Ashley I'm more worried about."

"How are they? Doctor Rios said he was recovering from a fever."

"His body had a reaction to the vaccine thank goodness for dad and Russ. And of course they have to deal with their mom leaving them."

Rachel took a deep breath, "I know its useless wishing I could've found the vaccine sooner..."

Chandler shook his head, "Don't start traveling that slippery slope it'll lead to where you don't want to go."

They sat there silently right next to each other, yet Rachel felt like a chasm was between them.

The ship before Baltimore had been their own world but everything they knew was now changed forever, everyone would now be forced to adapt.

"How are Kara and Alicia?" Rachel asked.

"Lieutenant Foster was helping with the injured earlier but Rios made her go rest, I have Lieutenant Green with her. She and the baby are fine, Tex got there in time."

She saw Chandler shudder and she felt the same way; the depravity of Amy Granderson seemed to know no bounds.

"Lieutenant Granderson is lucky to be alive, good thing we got her to Thornewald's people when we did."

He looked at her, "I'm sorry about Doctor Tophet."

"Me to, he really was a good man."

"Once we've honored the fallen and repaired the damage to the ship we'll set course for Norfolk." He told her.

She could see tears coming to his eyes, "I wish the kids could stay onboard but this isn't the place for them, but land is also a risky place."

He took a deep breath, "I've thought about staying but how can I leave the ship and crew while everything is in such turmoil."

Rachel put her hand over his, "Everything will be all right somehow."

"It's just everything has changed to damn much and it's literally hell on Earth."

The dam broke and tears began pouring out him, Rachel embraced him and gave into her own grief.

"Daddy?" They pulled apart to see his daughter standing there.

"Hi sweetie, sorry if we scared you."

Sam came out and walked up to Rachel, "We're you on the smaller boat earlier today? You look familiar."

"Yes I was." She replied, "I hope you feel better."

"Still tired." He told her, "But Doctor Rios said I'd be good as new in a few days."

"Kids this is Doctor Rachel Scott, she created the cure for the red flu, and she helped to save your lives."

"Thank you Doctor Scott." They said in unison.

She smiled at them, "You're very welcome."

Sam let out a loud yawn and Tom smiled; "Why don't you both go lie down some more, you need to sleep."

He smiled as they looked ready to protest, "It'll be awhile before we head to Norfolk, you'll have another chance to visit with Doctor Scott."

She smiled a genuine grin, "I really look forward to it."

The two went back into the Captain's room, "They're amazing kids."

He grinned; "I know." He turned serious "I'm really glad you came."

"Me to, I think things may continue to get harder I hope you know you can count on me."

"It goes both ways." He told her.

Rachel savored the warm feeling that came into her heart then after saying goodbye to him, left to go check on Alicia.

AN: Can't wait for all the Tom/Rachel scenes that season two has in store for us.


End file.
